Fire Emblem: True Awakening
by PhantomGirl17
Summary: Robin is a young Man with no memory. Chrom is a Prince with a powerful blade. Their Destiny is entwined...But there was another. Join Chrom, Robin, and Robins Adopted Sister Anna as they travel the world fighting bandits, Finding Robins lost past, and Revealing Anna is Far more then what anyone ever expected her to be. ChromxOC
1. Premonition

**Premonition**

They were running towards the enemy standing in front of the sacrificial altar; a tall, skinny sorcerer, blazing with dark power, purple flames dancing off his flesh.

One had his blade held horizontally in a two handed grip while he followed the other, tome wielding man in dark robes similar to the sorcerer's.

"You_ fool_!" The sorcerer's voice called out. A blast of magic tore across the cathedral like hall- and another man, one with somewhat unkempt and spiky white hair centered his vision on his blue haired friend as he brought himself up to his feet. It was a fight, and a fierce one at that- but one that'd close soon.

The man threw a blast of lightning, saying some archaic phrase towards a blast of magic, triggering an explosion, and the perpetrator, a sorcerer, teleported away. When the sorcerer reappeared a ways away, he looked at the robed man with a critical eye. "Hm."

"This is it," The man's friend said, "our final battle." He held two swords, a Silver blade, and Falchion, the Sword of the Hero-King Marth: this man was of Royal Blood. "You're one of us, Robin, and no _'destiny'_ can change that." The prince said, acknowledging the friendship shared between the two. "Now let's kill this dastard and be done with it!"

Robin nodded "I couldn't agree with you more. He deserves Death after what he's done to _Her_." He motioned for his friend, to move closer. They both ran in unison towards the sorcerer.

"Hahaha!" The equally wicked looking and sounding sorcerer laughed insidiously, "Why do you resist?"

"Good…he's almost within striking distance!" the prince said, drawing Falchion from its sheath.

"Gyaha! You cannot unwrite what has already been written!" The sorcerer laughed and opened his tome, which was inscribed by six eyes.

"Think again!" the Prince said, slashing at the sorcerer, spilling his blood on the cathedral floor. The sorcerer quickly responded with a blast of magic that flew past the prince and Robin, blowing apart a column, but doing no real harm. The prince seized the opportunity immediately, and plunged his sword into the sorcerer's chest.

"What have you—"; the Sorcerer's eyes fell cleanly on Robin's as he fell to his knees. "THIS ISN'T OVER! DAMN YOU BOTH!" he yelled, flinging one final blast of magic at the Prince, but Robin shoved the man out of the way, and took the hit himself. Pain filled his body, and he collapsed, but with the Prince's help, he was soon on his feet.

"Are you alright?" The prince asked, looking at Robin. "Yeah...I think..." "That's the end of him." He said, as the Sorcerer's body came into Robin's view, engulfed in a purple flame. "Thanks to you we carried the day… We can rest easy now… At long last." The prince said with a smile. It was then that Robin felt this throbbing sensation, something overcoming every bit of his being. His vision blurred, and his eyes started to glow an eerie magical red. _'No! I will not lose control! I won't...Gah!'_ "Hey- hang on!" the prince exclaimed as he looked at Robin.

The next thing Robin knew he had fired a blast of magic through the Prince's chest. He looked at his former friend- and saw a terrible look on his face- pain, sorrow, and above all, shock. It was absolutely horrifying, yet, Robin felt nothing as he watched his friend begin to collapse; his magic had burned a hole through the prince's body: it was a mortal wound.

"This… is not… your fault." The prince said, trying to console Robin in his final moments. "Promise me you'll escape from this place… please… go." He choked out one final sentence before collapsing to the ground, dead.

Robin felt his pulse race as sorrow overcame him, and all he could do was back away as a terrible laugh that was not unlike that of the sorcerer's rang mockingly in his ears.

_**~Another Dream~**_

_Run. Nibble on what is left of the stale bread in your shoulder bag but Don't. Stop. Running! Find Big Brother. Protect him. Help him. Warn Him!_

A young female woman, no more than twenty was running. Her skin was pale, paler than it should have been and covered with bruises and cuts. She wore dark brown trousers and brown boots that reached her knees. She wore a belt buckle vest on top of a torn shirt that was once white, now turned grey from lack of washing. On her left hand was a black and red fingerless glove, the one for her right hand torn beyond repair in her pocket. She also wore a long hooded cloak, much like the one Robin was wearing in the previous dream, but hers was blood red with golden patterns. On her left hip hung an Iron Sword and on her right lay her shoulder bag filled with who knows what.

Her face had a determined look; green eyes with dark circles beneath them were dull from lack of sleep. Blonde hair half braided in the back was ragged and mattered with blood and dirt. Her left leg was broken terribly, but she continued running ignoring the pain. Under her breath she kept muttering the same thing:

"Find Big Brother. Help him. Warn Him!"

She soon stopped. She was standing in the middle of a dirt road. She paused thinking, breathing raggedly, before pulling out her bloodied sword and walking… well_ limping_, down the road to her left, using her sword as a cane. As she hobbled on, she began to sing a lullaby.

_Sleep my Child, keep the Faith,_

_ Rest my Child, and have no Fear;_

_Know, Dear Child, that you are Safe,_

_ Close your Eyes, for I am Here._

Another voice, deep and soothing, finished the last line with her. She stopped, listening and heard the sound of many footsteps and horses' hooves. The sound stopped, and she heard a girl's voice. "Chrom! Look!" The girl looked up and gasped. A little ways in front of her were three men, a woman and a horse. The man next to the horse had brown hair and by the way he was dressed, was obviously a Knight of some type. The next man was handsome looking in the eyes of the girl. His blue hair and blue eyes captivated her, as well as the regal looking sword at his side. Her eyes widened at bit at the sight of the mark on his right shoulder and she inclined her head in acknowledgement to the fact he was of Royal Blood. Beside him was the woman she heard speak. She was wearing a yellow dress and her blonde hair was in two curled pony tails.

The last man… she gasped. He had brown eyes, pure white hair, and a purple and black coat like hers. The girl raised her right hand upon which was a purple tattoo of a six-eyed symbol. Reaching out towards that white haired man, she spoke three words.

"Big Brother… Robin…" The four stared in shock at the girl then at the white haired man, Robin, who did not take his eyes off the girl. "Big… Brother?" He said. The girl smiled but then her eyes rolled back into her head, and she collapsed on the ground.


	2. Prologue: The Verge of History Part 1

**_Robin's POV_**

"Chrom, we have to do _Something_!"

_That voice sounds like one of the girls in the second dream._

"What do you purpose we do?"

_And that is the man from the first Dream! What was his name again?_

"I… I Dunno…"

_I guess now would be a good time to open my eyes and wake up._

I slowly opened his eyes to see two people hovering over me. They were both the blunette and the curly haired blonde from my dreams.

"I see your awake now." The man said. _What is his name again?_

"Hey there!" The girl said and I nodded my head in greeting.

"There are better places to take a nap than on the ground you know. Give me your hand." The man reached out his and I took it registering the six-eyed symbol tattooed on my right hand. _It's the same that other girl from my dream had on her hand. Strange…_

I was swiftly pulled up onto my feet and I gave a nod of thanks to him. A little ways off I could see the knight from my dream and the horse riding up to them.

_What is the Blue haired man's name? It's on the tip of my tongue, I know it!_

"Are you alright?" The man asked.

! _That's it!_ "Y-yes…Well…I think so. Thanks Chrom."

Chrom looked surprised. "Ah. Then you know who I am?"

_Oh no. I spoke without thinking._ "Um… No, actually, I... It's strange... Your name, it just...came to me..."

Chrom blinked. "...Hmm, how curious." He muttered to himself. "Tell me, what's your name? What brings you here?"

"My name is... It's... Hmm?" _Why can't I remember?_

The Knight's eyes narrowed. He obviously didn't believe me. Chrom raised an eyebrow. "...You don't know your own name?"

I placed a hand to my chin in a thinking sort of way. "I'm not sure if..." _I _Know_ my name! It was said in both dreams, but…Ugh!_ "I'm sorry, but where am I, exactly?"

The blonde girl jumped up and down, like she was on a Sugar Rush. "Hey, I've heard of this! It's called amnesia!

The Knight, on the other hand, scoffed. "It's called a load of pegasus dung. We're to believe you remember milord's name, but not your own?"

I took a step back raising my hands in the 'I Surrender' pose. "B-but it's the truth!" _Looks like I'll have to prove myself to this one…_ I mentally sweat dropped. _Somehow…_

Chrom turned to him, crossing his arms. "...What if it IS true, Frederick? We can't just leave him here, alone and confused. What sort of Shepherds would we be then?"

Frederick shook his head, looking again at me eyes narrowed. "Just the same, milord, I must emphasize caution. T'would not do to let a wolf into our flock."

Chrom nodded and began walking away. "Right then—we'll take him back to town and sort this out there."

My eyes widened as Chrom and the other two started walking away. I stuttered and tried to keep up. "W-wait just one moment. Do I have a say in this?"

Chrom looked back yelled over his shoulder. "Peace, friend—I promise we'll hear all you have to say back in town. Now come." I nodded and began following. _Oh well, I guess this is better than lying in a field with nothing to do._

**_~Time Skip~_**

I had stayed silent for a while trying to remember my name when a thought came to me. "What will you do with me? Am I to be your prisoner?"

Chrom laughed. "You'll be free to go once we establish you're no enemy of Ylisse."

I cocked his head. "Is that where we are? Ylisse?"

Frederick looked at me in mock shock. "You've never heard of the halidom? Ha! Someone pay this actor. He plays quite the fool! The furrowed brow is especially convincing..."

Chrom looked at him disapprovingly. "Frederick, please. This land is known as the Halidom of Ylisse. Our ruler, Emmeryn, is called the exalt. I suppose proper introductions are in order... My name is Chrom—but then, you already knew that." He gestured to the girl. "The delicate one here is my little sister, Lissa."

Lissa huffed and stomped her foot. "I am NOT delicate! ...Hmph!" Her reaction made me smile, and made me feel like I had experienced something like this before.

Lissa turned to me with a smile. "Ignore my brother, please. He can be a bit thick sometimes. But you're lucky the Shepherds found you. Brigands would've been a rude awakening!"

I raised an eyebrow. "Shepherds? You tend sheep? ...In full armor?"

Chrom shrugged. "It's a dangerous job. Just as Frederick the Wary here."

Frederick smirked. "A title I shall wear with pride. Gods forbid one of us keeps an appropriate level of caution. I have every wish to trust you, stranger, but my station mandates otherwise."

I nodded to him. "I understand, sir. I would do no less mysel-" I would have said more but Lissa cocked her head and said "Do you guys hear…_Singing_?"

As we listened, the song became louder meaning the person singing it was coming closer. The voice was obviously that of a girl and it calmed the nerves of all of us. Even Frederick relaxed a bit.

I gasped, "I… I know this song. It's a lullaby. I remember it being sung to me by… someone very important to me. Not my parents… someone else…" I closed my eyes and began to sing with the voice in a deep, soothing baritone.

_Sleep my Child, keep the Faith,  
Rest my Child, and have no Fear;  
Know, Dear Child, that you are Safe,  
Close your Eyes, for I am Here._

I opened my eyes and blinked. _I feel as if I'm having a Deja vu moment here._ Lissa gasped then smiled as I sang. Frederick and Chrom just stared wide-eyed and slack-jawed.

"Wow! If you have a singing voice like that, I wouldn't mind listening to you sing some more!" Lissa said, and I bowed in thanks. "Thank you, Lissa. Now if only I can remember the name of the woman who sang it to me."

Chrom closed his mouth and said "If a simple song can help you remember something as important as someone who you care about then if we can find her then…"

"Chrom! Look!"

We all turned and stared in horror and awe at the sight before us. A girl, skin was paler than pale, stood staring at us leaning on a bloodied sword. Her clothes were much like mine but the cloak was red with gold patterns. The differences between the two of us were obvious. The clothes she wore were tattered and covered with fresh and old blood stains. Her bag was on her shoulder and looked well used but strong. Her left leg was broken in two places, which looked painful, but it was her face that made everyone's heart wrench.

Burses and cuts covered the heart shaped face. Her dirty blonde hair was half braided in the back but was covered in blood and dirt, making it look wild. Lips, a dark pink color, were chapped a bit and a pink tongue swept out for less than a second to try and wet them. Her eyes, as green as the emeralds, were dull with lack of sleep and the dark bags under them proved that fact.

She surveyed the group, eyes widening at the mark on Chroms' right shoulder. She inclined her head to him as if she knew something important about him. When she saw me, her eyes widened even further and she gasped before reaching out her right hand. The four of us saw that, unlike her left hand, it did not have a fingerless glove on it. Instead, there lied the very same tattoo I had on my right hand.

"Big Brother… Robin…" She smiled.

Chrom, Lissa and Frederick gasped and looked between the girl and me. My eyes widened and I kept my eyes on the girl.

"Big… Brother?" I said, half of me not believing that my dream was a reality. _I have a Sister?!_

She smiled at me and I smiled back. Then that smile, a smile of joy at knowing I had someone who could tell me who I am, turned to a look of worry as I saw her collapse onto the ground.

**_~Chrom's POV~_**

I looked between our now named friend, Robin, and the girl. _So they're related to each other? That's two mysteries solved._ The girl smiled at Robin. That smile made my heart race, and a blush come to my face, but then her eyes rolled back into her head and she collapsed onto the ground.

I was the first to reach her. I pulled her up gently so that her head rested on my shoulder and checked for a pulse and to see if she was still breathing. I sighed in relief. "Don't worry. She's just unconscious."

Robin kneeled down beside me, his eyes never leaving the girl. Hesitantly, he reached out and brushed his fingers against her cheek. "I know her face, but her name evades me." He said sadly. His eyes blurred for a bit filling with tears.

Lissa and Frederick stood by, looking at the girl curiously. "Milord, usually I would be suspicious of a woman who claims to be the sibling of our amnesic friend, but seeing her condition I suggest we take her to the next village with us and find a healer fast."

Lissa nodded but then stepped forward holding her healing staff. "I'm not sure how grievous her wounds are but let me see if I can fix her up a bit."

She raised her staff and pointed it at the girl leaning against me. Before our eyes, most of her wounds began to heal and fade, not leaving even a scar behind. Soon, most of her wounds were healed. Lissa lowered her staff and said, "There. That should do it! Though we will have to find a way to put a splint on her leg and set the bones back in place."

"Right." I gently shifted her around so that I could carry her, but Robin put a hand on my arm.

"Could… Do you mind if I carry her? If she _IS_ my sister, I want her to see a familiar face when she wakes up." I nodded. Gently he placed an arm under her knees, being careful of her leg and the other arm around her upper back. I took the Iron sword she was leaning on and attached it back to her hip. Then I helped balance her so Robin could stand without damaging her leg more than it was, then let go and stepped back.

Her head now rested on Robins shoulder, right above his heart and her arms were folded on her stomach and she looked like she was just sleeping. Robin adjusted himself to make them both comfortable then nodded his head. "Let's go."

We began walking again. Constantly, I would look back at the girl. Something about her was different than anyone else I've ever met, besides Robin. When she had first looked at me something seemed to spark. It looked as if she knew I was of Royal blood, if the way she bowed her head was anything to go by. And if I thought about it, as I looked at her again, she was sort of beautiful. _Why does my heart race when I look her? Why do I feel the need to protect her form who or whatever did this to her?_ Lissa snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Chrom, look! The town!" I looked and my eyes widened. The whole town was on fire.

"Damn it!" I cursed. "The town is ablaze! Those blasted brigands, no doubt... Frederick, Lissa! Quickly!" I yelled gripping my sword.

"What about him?" Frederick asked jabbing a finger at Robin. I shook my head. "Unless he's on fire as well, it can wait!" Frederick smirked. "Aptly put, milord."

Lissa rushed ahead. "Let's go already!" Frederick followed behind her.

I took one last glance at the girl in Robins arms then said to him. "Look after her. We'll be back soon. If she wakes up, keep her away from the battle."

Robin nodded. "But what about—" I paid no attention to the rest of what he said as I ran towards Southtown. If he could protect her then he would have my trust and I will make him a Shepherd. All thoughts of the girl I left behind in the hands of her amnesic brother disappeared into the back of my mind as I neared the town.

To Be Continued...

* * *

**A/N: So? How was it?**

**Yay?**

**Nay?**

**Don't Care Just post another chapter!?**

**Anywho, I Don't own Fire Emblem: Awakening! If I did Chrom would always be shipped with F!Avatar Robin!**


	3. Prologue: The Verge of History Part 2

**A/N:**

**Ok, this part is done.**

**I'll most likely update once maybe twice a week if I'm lucky. Besides asking Dad every day "Can I borrow your laptop to update my story?" would get on his nerves. Plus he has a Christmas and Thanksgiving Sermon to work on, _plus_ the Christmas Cantata that he stars in. It's the 'Christmas Shoes'! Funny thing is, the Grinch song is in the show and it's directed at HIM! And we tease him about being a Grinch til Dec. 26! HAHAHAHAHA!**

**Anyway! Enjoy this Chapter!**

* * *

**Prologue: The Verge of History Part 2**

**_Narrators POV_**

Robin sighed as Chrom left him with his sister. Gently, he laid her down on the ground and thought for a minute. He looked at her broken leg and suddenly he knew what to do. Knowledge on how to fix broken bones and other major and minor injuries came to him. He quickly looked around. His eyes landed on some tree branches that were on the ground not too far from where they were. He gathered two of the stronger ones then went back to her.

He placed her legs strait out in front of him. "This will hurt a bit. I'm sorry sister, but it has to be done." He said, thinking that she was still unconscious.

It was quite the opposite.

She had been awake since Chrom cursed when he saw the town burn. She had heard in his voice some kind of emotion when he asked her brother to look after her, and wondered about it. She was strong and could take pain, because she'd been in pain ever since she…

She cried out as Robin pushed her leg bones back into place. His eyes snapped to her face to see it scrunched up in pain, one eye open, the other closed, teeth clenched.

"How long have you been awake?" Robin asked shocked.

"Later. Please finish up." She replied. He nodded his head then reached for his shirt to rip it into strips when her hand stopped him. She reached into her bag and pulled out two leather strips, and handing them to him. "I had planned to use these for making an extra strap on my belt for a second sword, but this is an emergency."

Robin nodded then set the two branches on either side of her leg, then wrapping and tying the strips together, so the branches kept her leg strait. When he was finished she sat up and smiled at him. But then her face took on a saddened look.

"You don't remember me, do you? If you did you would be hugging me close and asking me, and I quote: 'What the Hell happened? How did you escape that awful place? Where's Jonathan?' and all that." Robin's face also became sorrowful.

"I'm so sorry. I only remember the lullaby you would sing to me on cold nights, and how to fix major and minor injuries."

She sighed. "Oh well. I can still fulfill the promise I made to myself on the way here to find you. 'Find Big Brother. Help him. Warn Him.' The warning I'll tell you later."

She began to stand wobbling slightly. Robin immediately stood and held her steady. She smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

Memories flooded Robins mind. It wasn't everything, only the days he spent with her, the things they talked about, and all the knowledge about learning to be a tactician reappeared. He still didn't know who he was, but he remembered those days with his sister.

Three days every second month for the past three years they would meet secretly in the Outrelms, with… a woman?... his mother perhaps?... his image of her was all blurry, and a soldier, Jonathan, loyal to that woman, who worked for a cruel man who had his sister imprisoned. They could only have three days or else the man would be suspicious.

All those days together, the misadventures, the tears, the laughs, and the thank you kisses, ran through his head and a name shined bright above it all:

"Anna?"

Said girls head snapped up. "Y-you remember?" He smiled and hugged her. "Only of our time together. I can't remember anything else. Not even mother."

She snuggled into his arms, returning the hug tenfold. "As long as you remember my name, I'm happy."

Anna pulled away and began walking towards the still burning town. She looked over her shoulder, and said giving Robin a mischievous smile he knew meant mischief, "Well? Aren't we gonna help 'em? After all, we were never really good at listening to the orders Mother gave us to not go into the woods for another misadventure."

Robin smirked, his adventurous and 'Devil-May-Care' side came out. They both ran towards the town, Robin wielding his Thunder tome, and Anna her Iron Sword.

**_~Time Skip~_**

"All right boys, y'all know the routine! Don't let no one stand in our way! You take someone down, you make sure they stay down!" The leader of the bandits, a man named Garrick, shouted.

Chrom fought hard, cutting down bandits left and right. Frederick stayed close to Lissa who kept sending healing spells with her staff to Chrom and the axe wielding knight beside her.

"Blast! The Shepherds! Finish 'em off! We'll deal with the villagers later!" Garrick shouted, and the number of bandits doubled.

_Damn it! How many more of these guys are there?_ Chrom thought as he cut down another one. Suddenly there was a scream from Lissa.

"CHROM! BEHIND YOU!"

Chrom turned to see a man standing right behind him, Axe raised to kill. He knew he couldn't escape this blow. His thoughts turned to the Robins sister. _I never even learned her name._ He closed his eyes and waited for the axe to slice him, But it never came. He opened his eyes to see a sword tip sticking out from the front of the bandits' body. The man went limp and feel sideways as the sword withdrew from him. He looked up to see his savior was the girl he had just been thinking of.

He saw her leg was in a splint and her face had a determined look. She looked him in the eye, smiled and said one word: "Checkmate."

Garrick, seeing that his assassination attempt on the prince didn't work and that two more had soldiers had joined the Shepherds, became enraged. Especially since his fiercest warrior was killed by _girl_. "KILL THEM!"

Anna looked at Garrick, then called to Robin. "Brother! Use those tactical skills we both studied on and stick with Frederick and Lissa. Chrom and I will take on the big boss!" Robin smirked at her as he shot another Thunder spell, hitting his target. "Alright, but be careful! You're no use to us when you're dead!"

"Neither are you!" she shot back before motioning Chrom to join her, as they cut their way to Garrick.

"Didn't I tell your brother to keep you _away_ from the Battle?" Chrom asked a little irritated yet glad that they didn't listen.

"Well, you know that age when you have a rebellious, 'Devil-May-Care' streak?" she replied.

"Yeah?"

"Neither of us got out of it since we seem to attract adventure." She smiled at him, making Chrom's heart skip a beat.

When they finally reached Gerrick, he began to taunt them. "Here, sheepy sheepy! Come to the slaughter!"

Chrom raised Falchion and got into his attack stance, and Anna held her sword in a defensive stance. "Alright, Prince Chrom. You hit left, I'll hit right." She whispered to him. His eyes widened at what she called him but then nodded, as they both rushed towards him. Gerrick blocked Annas' hit and dodged Chroms. But they kept trying to hit their target. Suddenly, Anna feigned right then she and Chrom struck his left side.

"Bwaaargh!" Gerrick crumbled to the ground, dead.

Three minutes later, all the bandits were dead. Chrom and Anna joined back up with Robin, Frederick and Lissa.

"Anna!" Robin said and gripped her forearm as she gripped his. "Another successful Misadventure don't you think?" She smiled and replied, "Yeah! And look at us, barely a scratch on us this time! Any luck remembering Mother?" He gave her a sad smile. "No. The only thing I remember is those days I spent with you. The Tactical and Medical knowledge is all there, just nothing on _how_ it got there." Anna sighed and nodded.

"Anna? Is that your name?" Lissa asked.

"Yes. My full name is Anastasia Melody Christianson, but I like to be called Anna for short." She answered turning to the trio. "It's a good thing you found my brother before the man who call himself his _'Father'_ found him." She spat the word father like it was some sort of horrid taste in her mouth.

Robin looked at his sister. He couldn't remember his father, but he trusted her not to withhold the truth from him and will most likely explain all later. He looked at the dead body of Gerrick.

"Well, that's the end of that."

"Lucky for the town, we were close by. But holy wow, Robin! You were incredible! Swords, sorcery, AND tactics! Is there anything you can't do?" Lissa asked, coming to stand next to Anna. "He can't cook. I've tried to teach him but he burns it all in the end. He even burned the water we were using to make hot chocolate one time! _How the Hell does one _Burn_ water_?" She said and both she and Lissa laughed, while Robin looked at them with a pout.

Chrom chuckled. "You're certainly no helpless victim, that much is for sure. And your sister is very talented to." He turned to Anna. "I would like to thank you for saving me back there." She waved it off. "No problem, sir."

Frederick smiled at Anna. "Indeed. I also thank you for saving him when I couldn't reach him. Perhaps you might be capable of an explanation for how your brother came here?"

Anna sighed. "I understand your skepticism towards my brother, Sir Frederick. And I cannot explain why only some knowledge has returned to him. But please, believe me. He has shared all that he knows. However," she paused. "I might be able to shed a little light on the subject. But only when there are not so many listening ears and watching eyes. But there are parts of the story I can't tell because I don't know them. All will be explained in time I assure you."

Chrom nodded then addressed Robin. "You fought to save Ylissean lives. My heart says that's enough."

"And your mind, milord? Will you not heed its counsel as well?" Frederick asked.

Chrom shook his head. "Frederick, the Shepherds could use someone with Robin's talents. We've brigands and unruly neighbors, all looking to bloody our soil. Would you really have us lose such an able tactician? Besides, I believe his story, odd as it might be."

Robin looked at Chrom surprised face. "Th-thank you, Chrom."

Chrom smiled at the Tactician. "So how about it? Will you join us, Robin?"

Robin bowed. "I would be honored." Lissa cheered and started talking to him excitedly.

Frederick spoke with Chrom in a hushed tone. "Did you notice, milord? The brigands spoke with a Plegian accent."

Chrom nodded. "Yes, I noticed. And I don't like it one bit."

Anna stepped towards Chrom and Frederick. "If you don't mind Sirs, I would also like to join the Shepherds."

Chrom raised an eyebrow. "Really? Mind if I ask why?"

Anna looked at him sadly. "I made a promise to myself to stay by my brothers' side and help him in any way I can. So, please, may I join you?" Chrom looked at me for a minute and then smiled. "Of course you may, Anna."

**_~Anna's POV~_**

I stood beside my brother, happy that he remembers me. But I was worried. _What if he remembers what we really are? I know Mother told him once. And when we met the next day, it was one of those silent conversations when neither of us knew what to say about the matter._I sighed.

I turned to Robin. "Robin? After what we just went through, I best tell you now. Your Father is looking for you. He knows you're alive and here in Ylisse. He's an Evil man, and is using Plegian soldiers to look for you."

Robin looked confused. "Plegian? What's that?"

Chrom answered for me. "Plegia is Ylisse's westerly neighbor. They send small bands into our territory, hoping to instigate a war." I nodded.

Lissa stomped her foot. "And it's the poor townsfolk who suffer! Totally innocent, and totally helpless..."

"They do have us, milady: Shepherds to protect the sheep. Do not be swept up in your anger. It will cloud your judgment." Frederick interrupted.

Lissa sighed. "I know, I know... Don't worry. I'll get used to all this."

The town elder came up to us and bowed. "Milord, please! You must stay the night! We are simple folk of simple means, but we would gladly toast your valor with a feast!"

Frederick shook his head. "A most generous offer, sir, and no doubt your hospitality would be grand... But I'm afraid we must hurry back to Ylisstol."

Lissa however had other ideas in mind. "Dark meat only for me, medium well, and no salt in the soup. I simply— Wait, what?!" She turned to Frederick in shock. "We're not staying?! But, Frederick, it's nearly dark!"

Frederick smiled. "When night falls, we'll camp. Eat off the land, make our bed of twigs and the like... I believe you mentioned you would be "getting used to this"?" Chrom snickered.

Lissa pouted. "Frederick? Sometimes I hate you."

I burst out laughing while Robin shook his head, his shoulders shaking trying to keep his laughter in. "You've quite the stern lieutenant there."

Lissa frowned. "Yeah, well, "stern" is one name for it. I can think of a few others!"

Chrom said to us as I began to calm down, "Frederick only smiles when he's about to bring down the axe."

Robin nodded a bit frightened. "Duly noted."

Frederick cleared his throat. "Ahem. You do realize I AM still present?"

Chrom smirked glancing at me. "Oh, we realize."

Robin and I burst out laughing again. Frederick looked at us with a raised eyebrow. Robin stopped but I didn't. "Sorry… Mr. Frederick… I… Can't… Help! Can't… Breathe…" I said still doubling over in laughter. Chrom came over and rubbed my back helping me to stand up straight again. "Thank You, Prince Chrom." He smiled. "Just Chrom, please. Are you going to tell your brother about my status?" I smirked. "Are you kidding? I'd rather see the look on his face when he finds out for himself!"

I smiled, and saw a blush show on Chroms face. I knew it was a blush but I decided not to say that it was. "Chrom? You okay? Your face is all red." He blushed even more then turned a bit away from me. "I-I'm fine, Anna. Thank you."

Frederick seeing our little exchange shook his head. "Milord remains as amusing as ever. Now then, shall we be going?"

Chrom nodded, his blush finally gone. "All right, all right. Ready to go, Robin? Anna? The capital isn't far."

I smiled. "Alright, but at least let me restock on supplies in my bag before we go."


	4. Chapter 1: An Unwelcome Change Part 1

**A/N: *sigh* Look, I know I said I would update once a week, and I'm sorry I didn't. Things aren't just going right for me and I still can't find a job. Without a Job I can't get any money. Without money I can't get a new laptop unless I get a new one for Christmas, but I doubt I will.**

**Oh Well! I won't bore any of you with the Woes of My Horrible Life!**

**Here's the next Part of the Story!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: An Unwelcome Change Part 1****_Anna's POV_**

It had been an hour or two since the four of us left the village. The shop keeper in the town was very grateful to us and told me that I could have whatever I wanted for free. I refused to take anything for free and gave him three fourths of the gold I had and told him part was for my purchases and the rest was for helping to rebuild anything that needed it. He thanked me so much that, when my back was turned, he slipped four extra Vulnerary's, three extra Concoctions, two extra Elixirs, and five fresh loafs of bread into my bag.

Lissa and I had been having decent conversations with each other, with Chrom budding in every once in a while. I told the group of some of mine and Robins' misadventures and we all had a good laugh about it. I was, at the moment, telling of the time we were captured by some Slavers whose leader cared more about using the money she gets to buy moisturizer for her 'delicate' skin then anything else.

"Then the she said to me, 'Shut your mouth, you no good, insolent, snot nose brat!' And I replied, 'Or what? You'll moisturize me?'" Everyone laughed, even Frederick chuckled. "Then Robin knocked over a barrel full of apples causing the Slavers to fall flat on their backs and it was enough distraction for me to knock her out and tie her up as he freed the others. In the end, Robins' mother scolded us _again_ for not listening to her but because the reward money for capturing the slavers was enough to get new strategy books, we were let off easy."

Chrom chuckled. "That's some adventure." I smiled. "Yeah, it was. I was so glad Robins plan worked. There was one buyer who kept eyeing me and licking his lips as if I was a piece of meat." I shuttered. "But that's in the past. By the way, what time is it Mr. Frederick?"

Said knight looked at me and smiled. "Most likely a quarter past nine, Miss Christianson." "No need to be formal with me Mr. Frederick. Just Anna is fine." "Very well, Anna, then there's no need to be formal with me." "As you wish, Frederick."

I looked at the night sky and sighed. "I should be used to how fast it gets dark here by now." I muttered.

"I _told_ you—it's getting dark already!" Lissa said. "...Ech! And now the bugs are out! Noisy, disgusting bugs that buzz around and crawl all over and bite you when— Agh! Won goph in mah mouph! Blech! Ptooey!" I laughed a bit and patted her back trying to help her get the bug out of her mouth.

"Aw, come on now, Lissa. Hardship builds character. Want to help me gather firewood?" Chrom asked.

Lissa continued trying to spit the bug out. "Tpht! Tpht! Yeeeeeuck! ...I think I swallowed it... I'll pass on finding firewood, thanks. I think I've built QUITE enough character for one day!"

"We should probably think about food. I don't know about you, but I'm starving." I sighed and shook my head at Robin. "That's my brother, always think with your stomach."

Frederick chuckled. "Yes, I should think a little hunting and gathering is in order. Now, who wants to clear a campsite?"

In the end Robin and Lissa cleared the camp site, Frederick went hunting while Chrom and I went to get some wood for a fire.

"Anna?" I turned to him. "Yes?" "I've noticed you keep saying 'your Father' or 'Robins' Mother'. Why don't you say 'our'? Aren't they your parents too?"

I stopped dead in my tracks and kept my eyes on the ground. "Chrom, I… Robin and I… though we've know each other for a long time… I was adopted. To be more specific, Robins' _Father_ kidnapped me from my home three years ago and forced me into a dark ancient bonding ritual that made me his daughter by blood." I looked up to see Chrom staring at me in horror. "Yes, it's as bad as it sounds. To tell the truth, the ritual was only preformed a month ago. I'm… still trying to recover from it."

I didn't know I was crying until I felt Chroms hand wipe the tears away. I began to cry harder as he pulled me into his arms and I cried into his shirt. He held me tight and kneeled to the ground when I collapsed onto my knees. I wasn't sure how long we just kneeled there, but when my chocking sobs became sniffles we pulled apart.

"I'm sorry you had to see that." "No, it's fine. Can you tell me what happened?" I nodded. "When everyone is together. Robin already knows that I was kidnapped." He pulled me back onto my feet as I whipped the rest of my tears. "Let's go get that firewood."

**_Narrators POV_**

Thirty minutes later, the four were all sitting around the campfire eating the bear Frederick caught.

"Mmm... It's been too long since I last had bear meat. Delicious!" Chrom said, but then he saw Anna and Lissa weren't eating. "...What's wrong, Lissa? Dig in. You too, Anna."

Anna hesitated. "Well, I've only ever eaten fish, beef and chicken. Plus for the past few weeks I was to have nothing but a light broth or stale bread."

Robin looked up sharply. "Last time we met, you told me all about the three course meal they served you that Sunday. When did they start feeding you broth and stale bread?"

She sighed. "Might as well tell you, else you figure it out the hard way. After Jonathan took me back, they starved me. I had no food for a week, and Jonathan was told not to give me anything on pain of death."

Now the others looked shocked. Chrom, who was sitting to her right, said "Does it have anything to do with that bonding ritual you were forced into?" she nodded. "Father forced you into WHAT!?" Robin shouted.

Anna began to explain to Frederick and Lissa. "I was kidnaped from my real home. The man who is Robins' Father is a cruel man and though I don't know all the details, he was going to use Robin in a dark ritual and sacrifice him to some god or something of that nature. Robins' mother was forced to marry his father against her will and when Robin was born, he was branded to prove he would be the sacrifice." She pointed to the six-eyed tattoo on his hand. "But, thankfully, his mother stole him away and fled to the Outrelms.

"Twenty years after searching and still not being able to find them, Robins' Father decided to kidnap someone and force them to be the sacrifice. I was the unlucky girl. I was eighteen at the time, and I'm now twenty." Her eyes became distant and she smiled. "I remember that day. I was just sitting in a chair after finishing some chores I had to do, reading one of my favorite stories. It's a tale about a young prince fighting an evil Raven that devours the Hearts of Pure souls… but anyway, I heard a crash coming from the other room. I went to see if it was the cat, who often causes trouble and breaks stuff, but a hand grabbed me from behind and I was knocked out with chloroform." She frowned.

"I woke up in a cell that had a window looking west and one looking east. There was a desk, bed, a dresser, and a door towards a bathroom. Three of the four walls were brick, the fourth was nothing but cell bars and door with glass on one side of it to keep anyone from reaching through the bars. That was to be my room for the next few years. A man loyal to Robins' mother took pity on me, snuck me out of there to the Outrelms and introduced me to both Robin and his mother. She devised a plan so that the two of us could spend time together, but we could only see each other for three days every two months. Any longer and Robins' father would be suspicious. He watched me like a hawk.

"It was only a month ago that he used that Dark and Evil ritual to bind me to him as his official daughter. I was branded just as Robin was." She raised her right hand showing her mark. Robins face became grim, and he stared into the fire. He knew the ritual she was talking about and he hoped they find the proper medical care for her soon, especially if they did what he thinks they did to her back. "A lot of my blood was spilt that day trying to resist, which is why I'm paler than I should be. I lost consciousness at the peak of the bonding ritual. I only woke up last week. Jonathan, the man loyal to Robins' mother gave me some supplies, this sword and some powerful tomes and helped me escape, though he died getting me past the guards. I've been running nonstop for two days, looking for Robin."

There was silence met with the tale. Then to lighten the mood, Anna picked up a piece of the bear meat and took a bite, chewed and swallowed. "You know this stuff isn't bad…" She finished the rest then gave an excited look to everyone. "Is there any more?" They all laughed, and continued eating.

She looked at Lissa. "Come on Lissa. It isn't that bad!"

Lissa scoffed. "Pass! ...Gods, couldn't you spear us an animal normal people eat for once? I mean, come on! Who eats bear?! You're meddling with the food chain. Right, Robin? ...Uh, Robin?"

Robin was too busy munching on the bear meat and brooding over what Anna had told them to listen.

Lissa sighed. "I suppose a person would enjoy just about anything after not eating for days..." "Or eat nothing but stale bread and broth for a week." He muttered so no one would hear him.

Chrom shook his head. "Just eat it, Lissa. Meat is meat."

Lissa waved her hands around in the air. "Since when does meat smell like old boots?! Wait, I take that back—boots smell better!"

Anna and Chrom laughed. "Every experience makes us stronger, milady. Even those we don't enjoy." Frederick said chuckling.

Lissa raised an eyebrow at that. "Really? Then why don't I see YOU eating, Frederick?"

Frederick stuttered. In truth, he wasn't fond of bear meat either. "Me? Oh, well... I'm not hungry. I...I had a large lunch! Yes, quite."

Lissa rolled her eyes. "Yeah right, Frederick!" And they all laughed again. When they were all finished, they all went to sleep.

**_Chrom's POV_**

I watched as everyone else fell asleep. However, I couldn't. Everything Anna told us was running through my head, especially the ritual. I saw Robins face when she mentioned it, obviously it wasn't good. I looked to see her curled up next to Robin, his arm wrapped tightly around her, holding her close. He had taken off his cloak and used it as a blanket for the two of them. She had her head on his chest and was breathing softly. But her face was scrunched up as if she was having a nightmare.

She woke up quietly gasping. Her eyes were wide and frightened, but she recognized where she was and calmed down. She slowly pulled away from Robins grasp, placing his cloak back upon him. She stood up and stretched. When she saw I was awake, she smiled. "What are you doing up?"

I was about to answer when I heard something. "...Huh?"

She obviously heard it to, because her head snapped up in the direction of the sound, waking up Lissa.

Lissa yawned. "What's wrong, Big Brother?"

I shook my head. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you, but... Something is amiss..."

Lissa raised an eyebrow. "Define '_something_.'"

Anna came over. "I heard it to. Chrom, do you know what that was?"

I shook my head. "I'm not sure... I think I'll have a look around."

Lissa stood and shook her head. "Not alone, you won't! I'm coming too."

I chuckled. "Heh. Thanks, Lissa."

Anna grabbed her sword and bag. "I'm going too."

I nodded.

**_~Time Skip~_**

**_~Narrators POV~_**

Lissa, Chrom and Anna had been walking for a while. Lissa and Chrom were looking around to see if they could find the source of the noise. Anna walked a bit behind. She knew exactly what was going to happen next. She had only told Chrom the half-truth. She wasn't sure if they'd believe her if she told them where she truly came from. Though Robin knew full well and she was glad he kept it secret, she was frightened. She had read a lot of books about this sort of thing. Including the whole time traveling ordeal. She would have a small talk with '_Marth _' before he disappears.

"It sure is dark. ...And quiet. Where did the birds go?" Lissa asked.

Chrom shook his head, wondering the same thing. "Something is wrong here..."

"Indeed." Anna said. "This time of night, some birds should still be awake. But… it's quiet. Too  
Quiet."

Suddenly, the ground began to shake making Lissa and Anna lose their balance. Lissa leaned on Anna for support and Anna leaned on Chrom for her support.

Lissa shouted. "Aaah! Chrom!"

Chrom held both of them up while trying to keep his balance. "Gods, what— Agh! What is this madness?! Lissa, Anna, stay close!"

"Good, Gravy Marie! I have a very bad feeling about this!" Anna shouted, unknowingly reverting back to her original accent. She looked straight ahead and her eyes widened. Something was heading in their direction, fast, knocking down every tree in its path.

"Lissa, Anna, run."

Lissa and Anna looked at Chrom. "Huh?" Lissa asked.

Chrom looked them both in the eye. "I mean it! Go!"

They began to run. With the splint still on Annas' leg is was harder for her, but she ran. She looked behind her and gasped. "Chrom! The ground is splitting, and spilling Lava!" Chrom looked back and saw what she said was true. Fire flew everywhere, burning everything.

Suddenly a burning tree fell in their path, scaring Lissa out of her wits. Chrom yelled out. "Hey! This way!" They switched direction and continued running.

After a while they reach a point in the forest where it was safe to rest. Lissa was doubled over panting. "Chrom, what's going on?" "I'm not sure. Anna are you alr…"

He stopped seeing Anna shaking like a leaf. He held her by the shoulders. "Anna, it's ok. We're out of it." But she shook her head slowly. "Chrom… look…" She pointed towards the sky.

Chrom and Lissa followed her arm to see where she was pointing and gasped.

"Chrom, what IS that?!" Lissa asked her voice trembling, while Anna whispered, "It can't be…"

It seemed almost as if the stars themselves were being sucked into a single hole then burst out and formed a circle encrypted with the star signs. Inside that circle, a giant blue eye appeared a long black slit instead of a pupil. Out of it, two figures fell to the ground with a thud. For a moment there was nothing. Then the two figures rose up so we could see them more clearly.

The two figures were wearing armor. Their eyes were black sockets that glowed red, and they growled at us.

Anna drew her sword. "These things remind me too much of the Undead Creatures you hear about on All Hallows Eve back home."

Chrom stood next to Anna and drew Falchion. "Lissa. You'd better stand back."

Lissa did so. Right then the first of the creatures pulled out an axe and ran towards Chrom and Anna. They both blocked. "Good Lord they're fast! Definitely faster and stronger than the kind back home." Anna muttered. As they continued to attack and block, they heard a scream.

"Lissa!" Chrom shouted. Anna turned to see the other creature cornering Lissa to a tree. She tried to run towards her but the one attacking her and Chrom grabbed her threw her into a tree. "Anna!" Chrom yelled.

_Two people who are important to me… I can't reach one without losing the other!_ He thought gritting his teeth. Anna lifted her pounding head up and looked at the still glowing eye. "Common Marth. Hurry up and get here already!" she muttered. Then another figure came out of the eye. Anna smiled and blocked a blow to the head with an axe, by grabbing the flat sides of the blade then kicking her attacker in his solar plexus. She saw Marth standing over Lissa using the Parallel Falchion.

"Help!" Marth yelled struggling to keep the axe off the princess. "Chrom! You better do as she- um HE says!" Chrom blinked at me. "...Right!" He charged towards the creature. It looked up and it was enough distraction for both Falchion wielders to strike, destroying it.

Anna then stabbed her attacker with a knife she kept in her boot, and it too faded away. She stood up and walked over to where Chrom, Lissa and 'Marth' were standing.

"That was quite an entrance." she said.

"Indeed. What's your name?" Chrom asked, but the stranger stayed silent.

"You came here to warn us of those Undead creatures, didn't you?" Anna said, and 'Marth' turned to her shocked, but nodded.

"Milord! Milady! Are you hurt?" "Anna!" Frederick and Robin came running up to them and 'Marth' slipped away. Anna was the only one to see, and went after the masked person.

**_~Anna's POV~_**

I grabbed ahold of 'Marth's' sleeve. "Lucina…" I whispered.

He froze.

"How do you know that name?" _He_ asked.

"I know many things, Your Highness. But if I were to tell anyone where I learned such information, I would surely be thought Mad. There's no need for me to tell the others of who you are before the time is right." I said as I turned the figure around to face me and gently took off the mask. Her dark blue hair fell out of its hold. The blue-eyed princess from the Future looked at me in fear. I took both of her hands in mine.

"Listen, I know why you and the other children of the Shepherds are here and I swear on my life no one will be told of your mission even if I'm tortured… again..." I hugged her. "Your Father would be very proud of you. Right now please stay for a while longer and help us defeat these Undead creatures… these Risen."

She looked at me shocked before returning the hug. "Thank you…Anna." I pulled away a bit, smiling. I noticed that she said my name, and I didn't even tell her but I would think about that later. I placed the mask back on her face and helped put her hair back up. "You know, you really kinda do look like the Hero-King Marth with your hair like that. Until you want to reveal you true identity, go by that name please. It suits you." She gave a small smile and nodded.

Together, the two of us fought side by side against the Risen. I noted she seemed to be using a fighting stance similar to both Chrom's and mine. I shrugged it off and continued fighting.

Soon all the Risen were dead and the two of us reunited with the Shepherds. Robin immediately grabbed me and hugged me. "Are you alright? Where the Hell were you?" He whisper-yelled at me.

"Getting reinforcements." I said nodding towards 'Marth'.

I looked at the two new members that had joined the group, and decided to introduce myself. "Hello, I'm Anastasia Melody Christianson, Robin's sister. But please call me Anna."

The red-head woman smirked at me and shook my hand. "Name's Sully. Nice ta meet ya."

The blue, long-haired archer stepped forward and took my hand in his. "Beautiful Lady Anastasia, allow me to introduce myself. I am myth and legend! I am he who strides large across history's greatest stage! The man who puts the "arch" in "archer"! My name, dear lady, is Virion." He kissed the back of my hand.

I giggled and smirked when I saw a fuming Robin beside, to my surprise, an even more fuming Chrom. "Please, sir. I'd rather be called Anna." "'Anna.' Beautiful! Divine! A starkly beautiful name, as befits its owner, truly. Will you marry me, my dearest Anna?" He asked.

I could practically see smoke coming out of Chrom and my brothers' ears.

"I'm very sorry, sir. You seem like a nice man but can we start out as friends first?" He looked at me shocked, and then nodded which seemed to cool off the two hotheads. Chrom pulled me over to his side where I stood next to him and in front of Marth.

Frederick cleared his throat. "It seems all the creatures are vanquished. This young man and Anna took care of the others."

Marth said nothing but simply looked at us.

Lissa nervously stepped forward. "Um, I never got to thank you...for before. So...thank you. You were very brave."

Chrom nodded. "You saved my sister's life. My name is Chrom. Might I ask yours?"

Marth looked at me for a minute then turned to Chrom answering "You may call me Marth."

Chrom raised an eyebrow. "Marth? After the heroic king of old? You certainly fight like a hero. Where did you learn your way with a sword?"

Marth shook his head. "I'm not here to talk about me. This world teeters at the brink of a horrible calamity. What you saw tonight was but a prelude." Almost everyone gasped. "You have been warned."

Marth began to leave, but I grabbed his sleeve one last time and whispered into his ear. "If… If I have a son or daughter that came with you from the future, tell them… Tell them I'm proud of what they are trying to do for a better future. And that I love them very much."

He looked at me almost in shock, then giving me a small smile and a nod, before disappearing into the forest.

Lissa looked confused. "Huh? What's teetering where now? Hey, wait!" But Marth was already long gone.

Robin crossed his arms. "Not much for conversation, is he?"

Frederick nodded. "It appears his skills lie elsewhere. I wager we'll hear his name again... But for now I'm more concerned about the capital. We should make haste."

We all began our journey to the capital but Robin pulled me aside.

"Your hiding something." He said.

"There is no need for you to worry about what I said to Marth. It has to do with… my true home."

He took on a solemn look and nodded.

"Hey! Anna, you can ride with Sully for a bit and she can remove your splint." Chrom yelled.

I nodded and walked towards Sully and her horse, but stopped and turned to my brother once more. "Oh, and Big Brother? Just so you know, you look like an overgrown tomato when you're angry at someone for flirting with me in front of you!"

"ANNA!"


	5. Chapter 1: An Unwelcome Change Part 2

**A/N:I can't believe how fast this chapter went! And I'm so happy about the comments!**

**Thank you Everyone for reading this! Reading your comments really makes me happy!**

**NOW ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: An Unwelcome Change Part 2******

**_Annas POV_**

Our group had finally made it to the city. Sully and Virion had left the group to head to the barracks outside the city. I was happy I had strength back in my leg. I thanked Lissa for healing me, Brother Robin for putting my leg back in place, and Sully for taking off that blasted splint. Walking through the gates, I gasped at the sight. I had always wanted to see a city that had none of the technology the cities back in my home had. I smiled, especially as we came closer to the center of the city where there was a Cathedral and a Castle.

Robin looked around with wide eyes. "So this is Ylisstol, capital of Ylisse... I've never seen so many people!" I nodded and muttered. "It's just as big as the city of Roanoke back home."

Frederick sighed in relief. "It appears the capital was spared the chaos we encountered, thank the gods. I see no evidence of the great quake. It must've been limited to the forest."

Lissa also sighed. "Well, that's a relief!"

I walked towards the Cathedral and stood looking up at it. It reminded me of pictures I loved seeing of the Notre Dame Cathedral in Paris back home. I blew a kiss towards the stain glass window that shined bright. I felt Chrom come stand beside me.

"What are you doing?"

I looked at him. "I blew a kiss towards the Cathedral out of respect for the religion you have here in Ylisstol."

He nodded to me in thanks.

"Look! The Exalt has come to see us!"

I turned and saw a beautiful woman with blonde hair like Lissas. She was wearing royal looking robes with the mark of Ylisse's Royal family in the middle of her forehead. "Is that your sister Chrom?" I asked. He nodded. Said woman suddenly looked our way. She smiled at Chrom and me. I inclined my head, placed a hand on my heart and smiled back.

"The Exalt is your ruler, yes?" Robin asked.

Frederick nodded. "Yes. Her name is Lady Emmeryn."

Robin bit his lip. "Is it safe for her to walk among commoners like this?"

Frederick nodded. "The Exalt is a symbol of peace—Ylisse's most prized quality. Long ago, at the dawn of our age, the fell dragon tried to destroy the world. But the first exalt joined forces with the divine dragon and laid the beast low. Exalt Emmeryn reminds us all of the peace we fought for then."

Chrom led me back to the others. "With Plegia poking at our borders, the people need her. She's a calming presence, when some might otherwise call for war."

Robin smiled at the Exalt as she walked back to the castle. "Then the Ylissean people are indeed lucky to have her."

Lissa giggled. "She's also the best big sister anyone could ask for!"

Robin nodded. "Yes, I imagine she... Wait, what?" I brought my hand up to my mouth to try and hide the snicker bubbling up in my throat. "She's your... But wouldn't that make you and Chrom..."

"The prince and princess of the realm, yes." I said still having trouble controlling my laughter. _The look on Robins face… Hilarious!_

Frederick raised an eyebrow. "You remember Chrom's name and not this?"

"You said you were "shepherds"!" Robin said a bit more flustered.

Chrom chuckled. "And so we are...in a manner of speaking. We just have a LOT of sheep."

I couldn't take it any longer and burst out laughing. Robin turned an accusing eye to me. "You KNEW!?" I nodded still laughing. "Yeah, I did. The look on your face was worth not telling you!" He scowled at me.

Chrom nodded. "Just Chrom is fine, Robin. I've never been much for formalities."

Robin looked at Frederick. "The prince and princess... That explains why Frederick tolerates all the teasing, eh?"

Said knight sighed dramatically. "Indeed. Oh, the sacrifices I make for the good of the realm..."

Chrom looked towards the castle. "It looks like Emm is returning to the palace. Would you like to meet her?"

"If it's not an inconvenience." I said. He nodded and Lissa began to drag Robin towards the castle, Chrom, Frederick and me fallowing behind.

I gasped and gripped at my heart. _Oh, no. The poison. I thought Johnathan said he got rid of it after the ritual._ I could feel it seeping through my veins from my back. _I need medical attention fast!_ I panted.

A hand fell onto my shoulder and I looked up to see Frederick looking at me, worry written all over his face. "Are you Alright, Anna?"

"Honestly, Frederick? I've been better."

"Do you need medical attention?"

"I want to meet the Exalt first. I have to tell her about Robin's Father."

He nodded and held out his arm for me to take. I did so and he escorted me up to the castle.

**_~Time Skip~_**

~Chroms POV~

We were escorted to a small sitting room where we all waited. Frederick sat to Annas left and Robin to her right. Lissa and I sat on a couch across from her. Frederick was sitting strangely close to her as was Robin. Is something is wrong with her? I was about to ask when Emm came in along with Phila, captain of the Pegasus Knights.

"Chrom! Lissa! Welcome home." She hugged us both. "Oh, and good day, Frederick." She inclined her head to him, and he stood and bowed before sitting down again. "How fared you all?"

"Well—we shouldn't have any bandit problems for a while." I replied.

Emmeryn smiled. "Wonderful. And our people?"

"Safe as they can be, Emm. But we still need to watch the borders. The brigands crossed over from Plegia."

Phila stepped forward and bowed to me. "Forgive me, milord. My Pegasus knights should have intercepted them."

I shook my head. "No, Phila. Your duty was here, with the Exalt."

"And besides," Lissa cut in. "we had plenty of help!"

Emmeryn looked at Robin and Anna. "Ah, you speak of your new companions here?

I nodded. "This is Robin. He fought bravely with us against the brigands. I've decided to make him a Shepherd."

Emmeryn looked at Robin. "It sounds as though Ylisse owes you a debt of gratitude, Robin."

Robin stood and bowed respectively. "Not at all, milady!" He then helped Anna stand. "This is my Sister Anna. She's as brave and strong as twenty men… though it seems at times to get her into trouble."

"Robin!" Anna said, giving his arm a friendly smack. "Ignore him, My Lady. He loves to tease me, but he gets into as much trouble as I do." She gave a bow but winced a bit slowly straitening. That got me worried. Did she have an injury that we forgot to heal?

Frederick cleared his throat. "Forgive me, Your Grace, but I must speak. Robin claims to have lost his memory, but it is only that: a claim. We cannot rule out the possibility that he is a brigand himself or even a Plegian spy."

"Frederick!" I cried out I shock.

"It's alright Prince Chrom." Anna said. "If I, as we say back home, were in his shoes I would also be suspicious of a person who can't remember anything."

Emmeryn looked seriously at me. "Yet you allowed him into the castle, Chrom. Does this man have your trust?"

"Yes. He risked his life for our people. That's good enough for me."

Emmeryn nodded. "Well then, Robin... It seems you've earned Chrom's faith, and as such you have mine as well."

Robin bowed again. "Milady."

"But thank you, Frederick, for your prudence, as always. Chrom and Lissa are blessed to have so tireless a guardian. I do hope they remember to mention that from time to time..."

Frederick bowed. "They occasionally express something akin to gratitude, Your Grace. Phila, I assume you've heard about the deathly creatures we encountered, yes?"

Phila straitened and nodded. "Yes, milord. They've been sighted all across Ylisse."

"Chrom, we are about to hold council. I was hoping you could join us." Emm asked me.

I nodded. I had to be there. It's my job as Prince to speak and listen to all council. "Of course."

Lissa grabbed Robin and began to drag him out the door. "I think that's our cue, Robin! C'mon, there's a place I want to show you."

"Lady Emmeryn?" Anna said.

"Yes, Anna?"

"I have news and information that concerns this country and Plegia." She said with a serious face.

Emm's eyes widened. She was about to speak but Anna held up a hand. "Please My Lady. I Swear on both the God I worship, Jehovah, and Naga that I am not nor ever will be a Plegian spy. I will explain everything to you. And none of my information can wait."

Emm looked at Anna then nodded, gesturing for us to follow. The five of us arrived at the council hall and introduced Anna to everyone. She told her story again but seemed to weaken at the mention of the Ritual she was unwillingly apart of. She then explained that Robin's Father always stayed in the shadows not showing his face to anyone in case someone of them betrayed him, then they won't know him when he comes up to kill them. "The Plegian soldiers under his command are fierce, and have at one point or another served the current King of Plegia. According to my studies, they were the strongest, merciless and emotionless humans in his army."

No one spoke. Everyone was thinking about what they just heard.

"Miss Anna?" One of the Council members asked.

"Yes?"

"Where exactly _is_ your home?"

I raised an eyebrow. I wanted to know that too.

She sighed. "An Extremely long distance from this country. Across many seas and other lands."

Suddenly she coughed harshly covering her mouth with her hand. And when she pulled it away… "Oh, Dear…" She collapsed onto the ground and coughed up blood. I rushed to her side. And pulled her into a position where she was laying on my knees. "Good God Almighty! I thought Johnathan said he got all the poison out of me."

_Poison!?_

She blacked out. Emmeryn ordered her to be taken to a room and for the best healers and doctors to tend to her.

**_~Time Skip~_**

I paced outside the room Anna was in with Frederick and Emm sitting in the chairs provided, watching me with worried expressions. _It's had been three hours, what's taking so Damn long?_ I don't know why I felt so impatient. _Why does my heart race when she smiles at me? I want to kill the Dastard that took her from her home, imprisoned her, tortured her and gave her so much suffering._

The door opened and the healers and doctors came out one by one looking exhausted. I approached them and asked "How is she?"

One of the more Masterful doctors stepped forward and bowed. "She is sleeping at the moment. We were able to remove all the poison from her system. Apparently, it had been injected into her back. I'm sorry to say, her back was barely recognizable. She had been whipped to the point where the muscles and a bit of her spine was visible and vary little skin was left." I heard Emm and Frederick gasp. I felt more hatred towards Robin's Father. At this point there is only one thing to call someone who does that to an innocent girl: Monster.

"We healed her back so there will be no problems there, but there will be scars from the whip marks. Her back and the poison were the only serious things wrong with her. With what you told me, she should be able to get out of bed tomorrow and travel the day after." I sighed in relief.

"May I see her?" I asked quietly. He nodded and bowed to me before leaving with the other doctors and healers. I walked into the room and my eyes fell upon the figure in the bed.

She was lying on her stomach, her head rested on her arms and she was breathing softly. Bandages covered her back and a blanket covered the rest of her body. She had obviously been bathed and her clothes were washed, mended, folded and put in a neat pile on a table near the bed. Her hair had been brushed and untangled and looked soft. Her face had no signs of unrest, even the dark circles that had been under her eyes were gone.

I pulled up a chair and sat beside her. "Frederick? Can you go down to the barracks and tell everyone we are marching for Regna Ferox the day after tomorrow?" He nodded and left. Emmeryn placed her hand on my shoulder.

"She is special to you, isn't she?" She asked.

"Yes." I replied without thinking. "I've only known her for less than forty eight hours, and yet I wish to protect her with my life. I blush and my heart races when she smiles at me. I got angry when someone flirted with her then asked her to marry him! What's wrong with me Emm?"

Emm smiled at me. "I believe that is called 'Love at First Sight'."

My head snapped up. _Love at First Sight?_

"If you really love her, take your relationship slow. Let her get to know you first, let her learn to love you. If she falls in love with another, be happy for her choice."

With that she left me alone with Anna. I looked back at her and smiled. I reached out and brushed some of her hair from her face. She looked peaceful.

I didn't leave her side once for the rest of the night.


	6. Chapter 2: Shepherds

**A/N: Sorry it took me a while. Thanksgiving week and the week after was hectic! Though I won't go blaming my grandmother in Georgia for wanting us to come down for Thanksgiving day and my Aunts 50th... 60th?... Birthday. Plus the week after was a full week practice of The Christmas Cantata 'The Christmas Shoes'. Tonight (12/15/13) is the final night of the performance.**

**Anyway, Comments and Favorites are loved!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Shepherds**

**_~Annas POV~_**

_**~Dream POV~**_

I sat in the living room of my new apartment. I had just finished settling in and decided to relax a bit from moving furniture, clothes and appliances. I sat in one of my Lazy Boy chairs and pulled out my Nintendo 3DS. Normally after I finished a hard task, like moving a HD, 40 inch flat screen TV, I would read. I was a bit of a bookworm after all. That all changed when my little brother introduced me to a certain game.

'Fire Emblem: Awakening' was my now my all-time favorite. I had played the entire game twenty times since my brother bought it for me. I had written strategies upon strategies for winning each battle. I was going to start another new game, having won the game on the highest difficulty level last time I started over on the easy level. I had decided my Avatar was going to be male this time, and I would go with the default name of 'Robin'. I made him tall with a voice that sounds deep and soothing. I kept the white hair and gave him a face that had that 'Devil-May-Care' smile.

I watched the first cut scene play out but then I paused. I looked at the captions at the top of the screen. Robin was supposed to remain quiet in this scene, but instead he said _"I couldn't agree with you more. He deserves Death after what he's done to _Her_."_

What in the world? What is he talking about? Who's _Her_?

I shook my head. Maybe I was seeing things. Right after the scene where Robin kills Chrom, I saved and closed the game. Perhaps I have been playing the game too much. I took out my smart phone and began to read Princess Tutu fan fiction stories.

Three hours later, I had fallen asleep reading a really good fan fiction, when I heard a crash from the next room. I stood up slowly, and grabbed the detachable wand of the vacuum cleaner. I walked slowly towards the sound. Normally I would think it was the cat, but the apartment's owner only allows pets that can be kept in a cage, like hamsters, and I was totally certain that Max was still with my parents.

I entered the other room and yelled out a "Hello? I gotta warn you I'm armed with a…" I looked at the detachable wand. "Lethal weapon and I'm very…" I bit my lip thinking of what to say. "…cross." _Good lord I sound like Amy Pond in that Doctor Who episode, 'A Good Man Goes to War'._

There was no reply. I walked further into the room, Vacuum wand held high, but then a hand grabbed me from behind and a cloth was placed over my mouth. I resisted the urge to gasp, and instead attempted to elbow him. Another man appeared in front of me, and I had to gasp that time. He was dressed just like a brigand from Fire Emblem.

Sadly the price for gasping means I breathed in the chloroform. As everything began to go black, I saw, was that a Sage? He chanted something then a black portal appeared in the middle of the room. As I was dragged into it, the world around me went black.

When I awoke, I was in a cell. I took a quick look around before I decided to actually look around. I got up from the bed I was on and walked over to the desk. It was a simple desk with two drawers full of books on strategies, History, and religion. On the desk itself was parchment, a small pot of black ink and quills. I ran my fingers over the parchment and I got that nostalgia feeling. I then walked towards the dresser and opened it. Inside was an outfit I had recognized was similar to 'Robins'. White shirts with pairs of brown pants filled the closet along with belt buckle vests. I looked down at my 'Wibbly-wobbly, Timey-whimey…Stuff' shirt, skinny jeans and high-tops.

"Oh well. Let's see if I can fit this stuff." I then took off my clothes and thought _'Well if that door leads to a bathroom maybe I should take a bath first.'_ I grabbed a fresh shirt, pants and vest from the dresser and walked into the quaint little bathroom. It was simple: a sink, a working toilet (shocking I know), and a bath already filled with hot water. I shrugged. "Best not waste hot water."

When I was finished and refreshed, I dressed into the outfit and walked out of the bathroom adjusting the buckles on the vest. "You know, I thought I would freak out more at the fact that I was kidnapped and placed in a cell." I looked up to see a solder standing in the doorway out of my _'Room'_. He was holding a try of food that wasn't what you'd expect to see as a prisoner's diet. He slowly entered the room and put the food on the desk before returning to the door closing it and locking it. He walked over to the bed and sat down on it.

I walked over to the food, sat down at the desk and started eating. As I was half way finished I turned to the man. "I have two questions for you, and you can answer them if you want to but you don't have to." He nodded his head. "One: what is your name? And Two: is the food drugged in some way?"

He laughed. "My name is Johnathan, and no the food is not drugged."

"Johnathan, my name is Anastasia Melody Christianson. But please call me Anna." I smiled.

**_~Time Skip~_**

I shot up in bed, a scream in my throat. But I grunted at the pain which seared my back and my right hand. A hand pushed me back down to lay on my side. "Anna! Relax, it's alright. You're alright."

"Johnathan? What… happened?"

He said nothing but looked sad. Suddenly it all bombarded me. The week of starvation, being dragged to a large room, my right hand being strapped down to a alter, whips covered in the blood of both the Fell Dragon Grima and Robins' father striking at my back, ripping off skin, and of _Validar _placing a white hot branding iron on my right hand while chanting in an evil tongue before I blacked out.

"I'm…related to Validar now… aren't I?" A nod. "And… I'm a possible vassal for Grima, correct?" Another nod. I sighed.

Johnathan looked at me, then stood up and walked to a package on my desk. It had been three years since I sat at that desk eating my first meal as a prisoner in a different world. I did freak out at one point in those three years but Johnathan helped me cope. I had become who I had wanted to be for some time: A Tactician.

He returned and showed me a coat, exactly like Robins… I mean Big Brothers, coat. The only difference was this one was all Red and the patterns and stitching were Gold. "I've often seen you looking at Robin's coat, and his mother thought you would like one. You're practically family to her and her son." He gave it to me. I looked at it with wide eyes, pulled it to my chest and traced the golden patterns that decorated it. "Back home, I always wanted a coat like Robins. I didn't have the time to make one myself, and I couldn't buy the coat already made because it was too expensive and I didn't have the money."

He was silent for a long while, and then he bent down and took my face in his hands. "Anna, I hate seeing you like this. I'm going to help you escape. You're getting out of here."

**_~End Dream~_**

I woke up in small room. Lying on my stomach, I could tell my back was bandaged and healed… and I was only in my underwear and bra…

I blushed. I did see that I had a blanket covering what wasn't bandaged. I sighed. _At least there's no one here to see me in nothing but my underwear._ I slowly rose up from the bed and saw that it was nighttime…

"Chrom?" There was the Prince, sitting in a chair beside my bed, asleep. His head lay upon his arms which were crossed upon the bed. I didn't want to wake him, so I slowly rose and dressed. When I was finished, Chrom was beginning to stir. I sat on the end of the bed and started running my fingers through his hair.

_Sleep my Child, keep the Faith,  
Rest my Child, and have no Fear;  
Know, Dear Child, that you are Safe,  
Close your Eyes, for I am Here._

I sang softly, and he relaxed a bit. I pulled back and laid my head down on the pillow next to him. As I watched him sleep I thought of the dream, no, memory I just woke up from. I closed my eyes.

What I didn't know was that Chrom was awake and he was listening to me sing. He sat up and smiled at me. I opened my eyes and smiled back at him. "Hello Chrom. You should be sleeping." "And you should be resting." I just said 'hmm' in response.

We were quiet for a few minutes, but then he stood up and looked at me sternly. "Anna, why didn't you tell us about your back and the poison? You nearly _died_! You have any idea how worried we all were, especially Robin!?"

I looked down. "I'm… not use to so many people worrying about me. Three years in a prison cell can do that. I've always had to depend on myself." I replied.

"What about the time you were with Robin?"

"That's very little time we had together. We've only known each other for fifty-four days. That's less than two months."

His frown didn't leave his face. He was upset at me, and I didn't like it. I slowly sat up and looked down at my hands. He sighed then kneeled down in front of me holding my hands. "Anna, you're no longer a prisoner. You're free, you're safe. You're going to have to remember how to depend upon other people." I nodded.

"How long have I been sleeping?"

"Only half a day."

"Hey, um… how long have you been watching me, anyway?" I asked. He blushed. "Well… um… I…"

Before I could comment on his stuttering, a knock came on the door and Robin entered along with the Shepherds I've met and some I haven't met.

"ANNA!" Lissa tackled me to the bed, hugging me. "You alright?"

"I'm fine Lissa. Hello Frederick, how are you?" I said looking at the knight, who looked relieved.

"Better now that you are awake, Anna."

Robin didn't say anything but just came over and hugged me. I hugged him back. No words were said between us. He understood why I told no one about my back, but I knew I would get an earful later from him. I nodded towards Sully and Virion and they nodded back, well Sully nodded and Virion winked at me in a flirtatious way that made me roll my eyes.

"Who are the rest of you?"

A girl with blonde hair carrying a parasol stepped forward. "I am Maribelle. It's nice to meet you." I remembered in the game when my brother met her, he didn't make a good first impression. So I had to make sure I did. "Lady Maribelle, It's a pleasure." I smiled at her and she gave me a small smile back.

I felt myself being pulled out of Robins arms and into a muscular chest. "Hey, squirt number two! I'm Vaike, but you can call me Teach." I pulled out of his grip and looked at him with a tick mark forming on my head. _I am 'Fun Size' darn it, NOT short!_ "Um. Vaike will be fine."

Next came a woman with brown hair and was wearing armor that looked almost pink. "I am Sumia. Any friend of the Captain is a friend of mine. It's a pleasure to meet you." She shook my hand and I smiled at her.

"Well my name is Anastasia Melody Christianson, Robin's adoptive sister. Call me Anna, please."

Robin pulled me back into his arms. "She is an amazing swordsman and a brilliant Tactician. Better than twenty men put together." Lissa bragged and I blushed.

"Oh yeah? Can she do this?" With that Vaike let out a long, terrible smelling burp.

Robin snickered at my disgusted face. Everyone else was either laughing or looking at Vaike in disgust. I said the only thing that came to mind. "Forgive me but… your breath smells awful. What have you been eating lately?"

That caused everyone in the room to laugh and Vaike just pouted. I looked at Chrom and asked him. "So, What's the plan for tomorrow?"

**_~Time Skip~_**

I had just finished training in the training arena. It had been around two in the morning when I woke up and met the rest of the Shepherds, I had been up since then practicing and watching everyone practice. I got to learn about everyone and they learned things about me. I was busy that day laughing, talking, telling stories and myths from my home and even singing some songs that they taught me from their home towns and teaching them some songs from my home.

The best thing I had learned here is that Christmas was celebrated here, and that it was a few months away. Sure it was more about a day of giving then a day celebrating the birth of the Christian Savior, but I was happy. I had taught them about my worlds Christmas and I also taught them songs I learned growing up.

I was, at the moment, humming one of my favorite songs while practicing some new moves I came up with using my sword. Chrom was watching me from the sidelines.

He stood up and pulled out a practice sword and got in position. I raised an eyebrow. "You sure you wanna fight me, _Prince_ Chrom?" I asked. He smirked at me. It was odd seeing him smirk but it seemed to fit. "Yes." He said a determined glint in his eye. I shrugged and we began to fight.

We both suddenly found that our swords were at the other's throat._  
_

Chrom pulled away and took both mine and his practice sword back to its rack. "So, I guess this means you've finished training for today, Anna?"

I sighed. "With combat practice, yes. But I thought I might review a few battle histories... and maybe get something sweet from the kitchen."

Chrom chuckled a bit then placed a hand on my shoulder. "You should relax a bit. Put your feet up. Experienced soldiers rest when they can. On a campaign like this, you never know when the next battle might break out. Plus, I know your back is still sore."

I gave a small chuckle. "Heh, so I've noticed. With all that's happened recently, we've barely had time to even eat. But somehow Robin found time to lecture me about telling you all when I have another Life-threatening injury." I shuttered. _An angry Robin is never a safe Robin. I'm so glad Chrom hasn't seen that side of him yet._

Chrom nodded. "This is a tough road, to be sure. And it's only going to get harder."

"I will try and rest when I can, though. A lady needs her beauty sleep, after all." I giggled.

Chrom looked at me awkwardly.

I tilted my head to the side, making me unknowingly look cute to Chrom. "...What? Did I say something?"

Chrom began to stutter. "Er, no... No, it's nothing. It's just that... Well, I just didn't consider you the type to care after beauty and such... I suppose I've never really thought of you as a lady." He covered his mouth quickly when he realized what he just said.

To say I wasn't offended would be a lie, but, in the back of my mind, I was getting a serious Déjà vu moment here. "Excuse me?!"

Chrom raised his hands up almost in a surrender pose. "No! I mean... I didn't mean... not like that! That is to say, a "lady," per se... Er... You know, how you fight and strategize, and... Not to say a lady can't fight, but..." he sighed and muttered, "Gods, this is coming out all wrong."

I giggled again and decided to tease him a bit. "My goodness, Chrom. You're the scion of a noble family, aren't you? Didn't they teach you manners at your fancy schools growing up?"

Chrom groaned. "Oh, gods, yes. Of course they did. We spent a whole term on etiquette."

I laughed. _A whole term on etiquette? Ha!_ "I'm so sorry you had to go through that Chrom, but perhaps you could use another term, this time on how to talk with a lady."

Chrom began to try and explain. "It's just my image of a lady is someone so prim and proper... perfumed, and pretty... Nothing like you at all! When I look at you, I just don't see a "lady." Does that..."

My stupid hormones kicked in and tears were in my eyes. "You... don't think I'm pretty?"

Chrom shook his head. "N-no, wait! That's not what I meant, Anna. You're..." he paused. Then he took my tearstained face in his hands, kissed my cheek, and then ran off with a blush on his face.

I touched the place he kissed with my trembling hand and blushed. When I calmed down I gave a small smile.

"Well, he's no gentleman, let alone some fancy noble... but he has a kind heart."

As I walked to the kitchens to get me something sweet, I swear that in the back of my mind I heard a voice say one simple sentence:

**_Chrom and Anna have reached Support Level C!_**

**_~Time Skip~_**

**_~Narrators POV~_**

The next day, the group of Shepherds began their march to Regna Ferox. The group consisted of the two Tacticians, Two Royals, a Knight, Vaike, Sully, Virion, and Sumia.

"W-wait for me!" Anna turned towards the sound to see a man on a horse riding up.

"Stahl?" Chrom said.

"Who?" she asked.

Stahl turned to her and reached out a hand. "You must be Anna. Everyone in Ylisstol is talking about you and your brother." Anna blushed but took the hand and shook it firmly.

Stahl turned to Chrom. "Why am I the last to hear about this expedition to Ferox?"

Lissa looked confused. "Huh? Vaike was supposed to..." Then she turned to Vaike. "Vaike! Did you forget to tell Stahl about our mission?"

"The Vaike never forgets! ...I just don't always remember, is all..."

Lissa groaned. "Ugh... I swear, you'd forget your own name if you weren't constantly saying it yourself! Speaking of which, are you SURE you remembered your axe this time?"

Vaike looked and shouted. "Hey! That was one time!" he paused. "...Okay, twice, but training sessions don't count." Anna laughed hard. "Anyway, I got it right here." He patted the Axe at his hip. "Teach is loaded and ready for action! Glad to have you along, Stahl, ol' buddy."

Stahl sweat dropped. "That makes one of us. I was in such a hurry, I had to miss breakfast! There were muffins, and cakes, and... Well, I can tell you all about it while we march..."

Anna reached into her bag and pulled out a cinnamon and raison bread and gave it to him. "I snuck into the kitchen early this morning and made this. I have seven more loafs in my bag." With that she proceeded to hand out pieces and bits of the bread to everyone. They all continued walking nibbling on the bread. Stahl and Robin walked together talking, while she walked with Chrom.

"You bake?" he asked. She nodded. "And cook. I had just started living on my own before I was brought here. My home and this one are almost complete opposites to each other."

"How so?"

"Well," she said as she pulled out half a loaf of the bread, breaking it in half again and began eating one as she gave the other half to Chrom. "for one thing we have advanced in knowledge. Not to say we're better or smarter than everyone else in the universe, in my opinion we're average. Still there have been many men and woman who have created different inventions to help everyone have a better tomorrow. One man found out how to harness Lightning and use it to give us light so we don't have to keep buying and using so many candles."

Chrom looked at her with wide-eyes.

"Unfortunately, with all the new technology and power, people get greedy. No one really knows how many wars have been fought since the beginning, but it's well over three hundred."

"That's…" "I know. I pray every day to my God and The Devine Dragon Naga that this country doesn't become anything like my home."

They were both silent for a while, eating the bread. "Oh well," Anna said as she brushed the crumbs off her hands. "That's there and then, and this is here and now. Besides, at the moment, there is peace, though the people who are trying to find a job could say otherwise." She gave a little laugh.

Chrom looked at her, wondering how a world can live so long with all those wars. They continued walking with Anna telling him more about her home but she never mentioned 'Fire Emblem: Awakening'. _Dangerous things happen to people who know the Future._ she mused.

They soon came upon a group of Risen who had just finished slaughtering some Pegasus Knights.

"Gods, have the Risen spread this far?" Chrom growled.

"'Risen'?" Robin asked.

Frederick nodded drawing his Axe. "We needed a name for this new threat, so the council gave them one."

"Everyone, remember what we're up against!" Chrom yelled to the Shepherds.

Anna looked at Chrom with a sweat drop and simply said. "It's very hard to forget Undead creatures who are trying to kill you, my friend."

Vaike laughed. "Mya ha! They'll remember ME once I drive my axe into their... Wait..." He looked around franticly. "My axe. Where's my axe?! I had it a second ago!"

"Vaike, this is no time for jokes..." Chrom said sternly.

Vaike began to panic. "I'm serious! It's gone, but I JUST had it! It's got to be around here somewhere..."

Robin sighed. "This gives us a serious tactical disadvantage. Vaike just keep to the rear with…" he paused looking at the Shepherds. "Sully for now. And no complaints!"

With that, the Shepherds charged into the battle.

Anna was paired with Frederick and at the moment, he was shouting out information that most everyone knew, but always was a good refresher.

"All right, listen up. ...Especially those of you who _BROUGHT_ weapons!" he glared at Vaike. "All weapons have strengths and weaknesses to bear in mind. Lances have an advantage over swords, for example, while swords best axes. We'll want to work this into our strategy whenever possible."

"Ah, the Battle Triangle. I had to memorize that. Axe beats Lance, Lance beats Sword, and Sword beats Axe. It reminds me of 'Rock, Paper, Scissors' or 'Gorilla, Gun, Man' back home." Frederick raised an eyebrow at her. "It's a game. I'll explain more after the battle." She said as she cut down another Risen.

The battle continued and Miriel had finally caught up with the group.

"Splendid! It seems I've caught up. Now to extirpate these brutes..."

Anna had gotten separated from Frederick and had ended up near to where Miriel was.

"Hmm? Is that an axe? Why yes it is..." Miriel picked up the axe Vaike dropped. "Perhaps someone mislaid it? I'd not thought such dereliction permissible among the Shepherds. Still, I'd be remiss to not return this implement to its owner. Perhaps along with a stern word or two of disapprobation!"

While the mage was pondering this, a Risen came up behind her and was about to slice her when Fire magic struck it dead. Miriel turned to the caster to see Anna holding a very powerful Fire Tome. Anna walked up to her and bowed. "You must be Miriel. I am Anna, adopted sister of the Shepherds new Tactician Robin. That axe most likely belongs to Vaike. I think he would appreciate it if you would return it to him. We can talk more later."

With that, Anna tried, _tried_ being the key word here, to get back to Fredericks side, helping the others all the while.

Vaike meanwhile, got his axe from Miriel.

"Whoa! My axe!"

Miriel sighed pinching the bridge of her nose. "I wondered what manner of ignoramus would mislay their weapon. Now I know."

"Thanks, Miriel! ...Er, for the axe, anyway."

"Perhaps next time I'll use a spell to fasten it to your hands...permanently."

Vaike shuttered a bit then nodded and began to cut down Risen.

Meanwhile, Chrom was facing the Risen leader with Robin by his side. Together they fought the Boss. Anna watched from where she was sitting, having received a blow to the head earlier and Frederick escorting her to sit down lest she black out. She smiled as Chrom plunged his sword into the Risens' front while Robin plunged his sword into its back. Robin and Chrom rejoined the group.

"Everybody still in one piece?" asked Robin.

"I got a knock to the head, big brother but I'm alright. It's not as bad as the bump I got when we found that abandoned tree fort." Anna said rubbing her head a bit.

Chrom sighed. "Finally, and good riddance! But if they're appearing this far up the Northroad..."

"Then no path is safe. We'll need to stay wary." Frederick said.

"Well said Frederick the Wary! That's living up to your name!" Anna said and everyone laughed.

Frederick then suggested we search the bodies of the dead and separate the Pegasus Knights and the Risen. The bodies were searched and any weapons or useful items found on the Risen were kept by the finder. "Finders, keepers." As Robin said.

When all was said and done, the Risen were burned and the fallen Pegasus Knights were buried in a row. They were surrounded with the weapons they had on their persons and everyone placed a wooden casket over the bodies. Everyone stood quietly with heads bowed. One by one they walked back to the main road.

Anna, Robin, Lissa, Chrom and Frederick were the last to leave. Anna had gathered flowers from all around the field and had brought them to the tomb. Placing the flowers on each casket she whispered, " I never met you all before, but I hope your souls find peace in Heaven."

_~Time Skip~_

Robin and Anna were in the middle of teaching 'Rock, Paper, Scissors' and 'Gorilla, Gun, Man' to the Shepherds when the siblings saw something a mile a head up the road.

"Well, what do we have here?"

"A Pegasus! Never thought I would see one up close before."

Chrom, Robin, Anna and Lissa approach the lone pegasus that was standing in the middle of the road.

Chrom nodded. "It's a pegasus, all right. I think it's hurt. Let's just have a look here..."

He tried to get closer, but the pegasus reared and whinnied making him take a step back.

"WHOA! Down, girl! Easy there!"

"Captain, one moment!"

Sumia came up and tripped, but Anna caught her before her face met the dirt.

"Are you ok, Sumia?" she asked and the brunette woman nodded.

Chrom shook his head. "...Those boots of yours again?"

"No! I mean, yes! I mean..." She sighed and slumped.

"Well, come no closer. This beast is crazed!"

Anna raised an eyebrow. "Chrom, you would be too if you were in its position. Its Rider, and fellow pegasi brothers and sisters were all just killed by the Risen. Its instinct is on defense mode."

"It's okay, Captain. I can handle this..." Sumia walked slowly towards the pegasus and when she was at arms-length she held out her hand letting it smell her. "Shhh... Easy now, girl. I won't hurt you." The pegasus sniffed her hand and then nuzzled it's nose against it. She slowly came closer and began to rub its head gently.

"How did she calm it so quickly?" Robin asked.

"I think it's called the 'I-Come-In-Peace' tactic." Anna said taking small steps away from the winged beast.

Lissa smiled and came up to pet the pegasus as well. "That's incredible, Sumia!"

"I've never seen anything like it." Chrom said also coming to pet the creature.

Sumia blushed something furious. "Oh, it's...it's nothing. Really. I just have a way with animals, I guess."

Chrom smiled. "I should say so!"

Robin also began to love on the animal. Anna hesitated going to pet the creature. In truth, it scared her. When Robin saw this and asked about it, she turned red out of embarrassment. "It's just… I'm terrified of anything that resembles a horse. Back home a few years ago, I was visiting the farm my Aunt and Uncle lived on with their five kids and three foster children. I was riding on the back of a horse with one of my twin cousins when the horse went into a fast gallop. I fell off and it actually trampled my back. I've been scared of them ever since."_(A/N: True Story.)_

Sumia came forward and took her hand. She slowly led Anna forward and placed her trembling hand on its nose. As if it sensed her fear, the pegasus came forward and began to nuzzle her face. She gently pushed it a bit away to rub her cheek against its nose in a calming way.

"Well that's one fear conquered Anna." Robins said patting her on the back. "And you have twenty more to go." She teased and the two laughed.

Sumia looked at the pegasus then turned to Chrom. "You all go on ahead. I'll dress her wounds and catch up as soon as we're able."

"We can make time to wait for you." Anna said giving the pegasus one last pat before standing next to Chrom

Sumia shook her head. "Thank you, Anna. But I can manage. Every moment is precious when all of Ylisse is in danger."

Chrom nodded and began walking away with Lissa, Robin and Anna behind. "Right, then. Be safe, Sumia."

Sumia bowed. "As you command, sir."


	7. Chapter 3: Warrior Realm

**A/N: Hey! Hope you all had a Happy New Year! I've been busy with presents, dinner parties, and Christmas clean ups! Plus I got to see the new Hobbit movie on Christmas day and that made my day!**

**As always, Comments are loved!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Warrior Realm**

**_~Annas POV~_**

I shivered. I never was fond of the cold, but I loved snow. I looked up as the soft flakes fell and giggled as one fell on my nose. I was glad my coat was the kind that kept you warm in the cold and cool in the heat. But none of that meant that I wasn't affected by the cold.

Lissa shivered. "Brrr! F-F-Frebberick! I'm f-f-freebing!"

Frederick motioned her over to stand near him. "Stand beside my horse, milady. She'll shelter you from the wind."

We soon arrived at Longfort, a Fortress along the border of Regna Ferox.

"So this is the fortress?" Robin asked.

Chrom nodded. "Yes, the Longfort. It stretches along the border of Ylisse and Regna Ferox."

"The Khans that rule Ferox have grown quite wary of foreigners. Still, don't mistake a lack of hospitality for open hostility. This simply calls for a bit of diplomacy." Frederick stated.

"The Negotiations will fail. They will think us brigands and try to stop us. Captain Raimi will be stubborn and try to harm us if we are not careful. They will try to harm us first with spears." I muttered and when I looked up Chrom was staring at me. Robin's eyes locked with mine and I realized that I had just predicted the future. Blushing I started stuttering out an excuse.

"Um… When I was studying about the country I learned that they believe actions speak louder than words. If you want them to believe you are who you say you are Chrom, a one on one duel is needed between one of us and the Captain. Mark my words, since yours will get us nowhere."

Chrom looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "Still it could never hurt to try some negotiation's. It's not my strong point, but I'll do my best." He turned to the group. "Remember, everyone: your actions here reflect back upon Ylisse."

We walked on and I didn't pay any attention until Raimi began the accusations. I looked up into the sky and saw a Pegasus flying towards us, but it was too far away to reach Chrom in time. As the spears flew towards him, I pulled him out of the way. I then called up to Raimi.

"Raimi of Regna Ferox, brigands or not it will not end up nice on either end if we fight like this! If you win and look over our bodies and see we truly are who we said we were, it will make Ylisse and Ferox enemies and Ylisse is already having problems with Plegia! If we win Ferox would lose many Brave men who fight for Honor that can be gained without so much bloodshed. Therefore to keep us all from needless bloodshed, I ask that you simply duel me! If I win I ask for only you to allow us to give you true proof that this man is indeed Prince Chrom, brother to the Exalt Emmeryn. If you win we will leave. Do we have an Accord?"

Raimi looked at me in shock. After a couple of minutes of silence, she agreed. I walked to the group pulling Chrom with me. As we got closer I realized Sumia and her Pegasus had arrived.

"You knew. It happened exactly as you said." Chrom whispered.

I gave him a sharp glance and harshly whispered. "Forget what you heard. Just know this: I know many things, dangerous things. Things that could mean life or death for your Family and Friends." I looked away. "I can prevent some disasters from happening but one important thing that will bring your Family pain is set in stone. I cannot change it no matter how much I want to."

We arrived in the group and I smiled as Kellam gave me a helmet, steel breastplate and bracers. "Thank you Kellam. Perhaps we could speak later, I could try to help you figure a way for you to be noticed more?"

Kellam smiled. "I would like that, Anna." He handed me my sword and I walked towards Raimi. I heard Chrom and the others realize Kellam was there and I laughed a little as I listened.

"Oh! I-is that you, Kellam? When did you arrive?" Chrom asked.

Kellam sighed. "...The same time as you. I've been with you all along. Er, I _AM_ still a Shepherd, right? It's quite the honor, after all. I'd hate to lose it. Sometimes I—"

Chrom nodded. "Of course, Kellam. Forgive me. You're just so...quiet, I completely-"

"Quite all right, sir, quite all right. I've been told I'm easy to miss."

"At least the Feroxi didn't find you."

Kellam shook his head. "I've been calling to you and waving my arms for several minutes... I don't think they've so much as glanced this way."

I chuckled. True I felt sorry for the soldier but that didn't mean that what he's been doing to try and be seen wasn't funny.

"You almost sound disappointed."

"Well, I just... I'm glad you finally saw me! Just try to keep an eye out from now on?"

I was finally in front Raimi and I bowed. "In the old days back in my birth home, it is traditional for opponents to bow and introduce themselves to each other to show respect. I am Anastasia Melody Christianson, a Tactician."

Raimi smirked refusing to bow. "And you already know me and my rank. So let our battle sound out the truth of your words!"

We both got into position. She charged and I blocked twisting my sword so that my left side and back of my body were blocked. I spun and pushed her away. From there it was blocking, dodging, and trying to hit my target. Finally I pulled the trick I practiced yesterday. I locked our blades then kicked upwards, my foot hitting the hilt of Raimi's blade making her release it. It flew through the air and when it came back down, I caught it and placed the blades in an 'x' formation and placed them at her neck. No one moved or dared to speak.

I brought her to her knees, slowly and jerked my head at Chrom asking him to come over. He came and when he was close enough, my opponents eyes widened as they landed on the brand of the Royals and the blade at his side.

"Then your claims were...true..." She said and I nodded.

I pulled the swords away from her neck and helped her up. "A thousand apologies, Prince Chrom. I truly took you for brigand impostors. But no frauds could ever wage a duel as your Tactician just have! I will send word of your arrival to the capital and escort you there personally."

Chrom nodded. "That would be most appreciated, thank you."

_~Time Skip~_

Raimi led us to the large throne room. "Prince Chrom, please wait here while I summon the khan."

Chrom nodded. "Of course."

Raimi left leaving us to our thoughts.

"The khan is away?" My brother asked.

Chrom shrugged. "Out training, I'd wager. The khans of Ferox prefer battle to politics. Or rather, battle IS their politics."

Robin got that look someone gets when imagining something or someone they have only been told about but never met in person. "A warrior ruler, eh? I can picture him now… A giant of a man of unparalleled thew, his broad chest covered in hair, heheh..."

I gasped and gave him a punch in the shoulder. "I find that offensive! Women work just as hard as men to make sure they still _have_ a home to come back too! Back home there are tales of Women Warriors who have conquered many cites who were ruled by men and they do not let any free men walk in their territory and the men rarely come out of that place free or alive. There, women dominate men."

"Ha! That sounds like paradise! ...Please, do go on!"

"Huh?" Robin said.

Flavia entered the room and was exactly like she was in the game. Though I admit the blond hair was striking.

Chrom stuttered. "You're the—?! Er, that is to say... The khan, I presume?"

Flavia laughed. "One of them, yes—the East-Khan. My name is Flavia. I apologize for the troubles at the border, Prince Chrom. You are welcome in Regna Ferox."

Chrom nodded in thanks. "Thank you, but I'm confident we can put that misunderstanding behind us. Is it true bandits posing as Ylisseans have been ransacking your border villages?"

Flavia snarled. "Yes. Those Plegian dogs! We found documents proving as much on the corpse of one of their captains. Plegia must see some benefit in raising tensions between your kingdom and ours."

Chrom cursed. "Damn them! I... Forgive me, Your Grace. That was...indelicately put."

"Ha! Damn them and damn delicacy! Here in Ferox, we appreciate plain speech."

I smirked. "In that case, you should have a word with your damn border guards..."

Flavia looked at me. She circled me eyeing me up and down. "You are the one who beat Captain Raimi in a Duel, correct? Yes, I like you already. I think we shall become fast friends. I would also like for you to teach me some of the swordplay you preformed." She gripped my forearm much like Robin would. I nodded to her with a smile and returned the grip.

"I would be honored. I'm sure you know why we have come here. But by the look in your eyes I would say you would like to help us but the West-Khan is in control right now?"

Flavia nodded. "I see you studied our history. Your even more sharp-eyed then I thought. Yes it's true he is in charge at the moment. As much as I would love to help, I lack the authority."

Chrom looked confused. "Forgive me, but I don't understand. Aren't you the khan?"

Flavia now turned to Chrom to explain. "As I said, I am _ONE_ of the khans. In Ferox, the khans of east and west hold a tournament every few years. The victor acquires total sovereignty over both kingdoms. And that means they have the final say when it comes to forging alliances. The West-Khan won the last tournament, you see, and so..."

Chrom seemed saddened. "So we are to receive no aid at all?"

Flavia crossed her arms. "Not if you always give up so easily! The next tournament is nigh, you see, and I am in need of champions."

Chrom raised an eyebrow. "What does that have to do with us?"

Flavia smirked. "The captain of my border guard informs me your Shepherds are quite capable. Perhaps you would consider representing the East in the upcoming tournament? If you win and I become ruling khan, I will grant your alliance."

"I would have assumed Ylisseans had no place in such Feroxi traditions."

"Ha! On the contrary. The khans themselves do not fight—they choose champions to represent them. Otherwise our land would be rife with blood feuds and dead khans! We don't involve comrades or kin for the same reason. Over time, it was decided the tournament should be fought by outsiders. Although the outsiders have never included foreign royalty. ...That I know of! Ha! Regardless, it is your choice to make."

Chrom was silent for a long while. Then he looked up at me, as if I could tell him what he should do. I shook my head with a face that said it was his choice and I would follow him either way. At last, he sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. "There is no choice, East-Khan. My people are desperate. We face not only Plegia's constant attacks, but now the added threat of the Risen. If fighting for you is the quickest way to an alliance, then we will take up our steel."

Flavia smiled and laughed. "Ha ha! Oh, I like you, Prince Chrom. I do hope you survive the tournament! Come, I'll show you the arena where the tournament will be held tomorrow. But be wary! I hear two equally able swordsman champions the West-Khan."

Chrom nodded. "They shall be defeated by Ylisse's necessity."

"Well spoken again—I look forward to seeing if you're equally skilled with a blade! Now come, you will sleep in peace tonight."

_~Time Skip~_

It had been decided Chrom will be fighting one of the champions and I would fight the other. As I stood there in the center of the Arena, I watched as Marth and another young man walk in. This young man had hair that was blue and spiky and he had a cloth of black over his eyes, he was also taller then Marth and wore a dark black cloak. I let Chrom take on Marth as I stood in front of the other.

I bowed and, to my surprise, he returned it. "It will be an honor to fight you."

His words surprised me. "And you as well. I am called Anna. My I ask your name?" Since we were close enough to hear each other whispering I asked. "Since you are with 'Marth' I'm guessing you want to hide your real name til the time is right. What name have you chosen to go by?"

"Ike, Milady."

With that he pulled off his cloak and tossed it to the side. His outfit was simple: brown leggings, boots and his chest was bare, with only two leather strips forming an 'x' on his chest. On his back was a long two handed sword.

I bit my lip as he drew his sword and took up a stance similar to my own. I drew my own sword and we both began to circle each other. He suddenly charged and I barely had enough time to block. The battle became a flurry of Steel and Iron, our swords nothing but blurs. He locked our swords and then kicked my sword upward making me release it, using the same move I had used on the border Captain yesterday. I jumped, caught it before he could grab it and locked our swords again.

"Tell me— Who taught you that move?"

"My Mother!"

That was all the proof I needed about who he was. I pushed him away and gave him a kick in the chest. He sprawled out onto the ground and I kicked his sword away. Placing a foot on his chest to keep him down and my blade at his neck, he raised his hands and said, "I give."

I looked up at Chrom to see he had defeated Marth and had been watching the last part of my fight. I smiled at him and he gave me one in return. I grabbed Ike and pulled him up to his feet and saw that I had apparently gave him a rather nasty looking cut along his arm. I dragged him over to one side of the Arena where the first aid kits were. I sat him down and began to bandage him up.

"So _'Ike'_, why do you wear that cloth over your eyes?"

He didn't say anything for a minute. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." But he shook his head. "I had once been told that eyes can't lie. If the enemy looks me in the eyes they can tell if I am lying to them. Eyes are the windows to the soul. Plus, my eyes are rather… unique. I don't want to be judged by my eyes."

I nodded and tied up the bandage. "Marth probably told you about meeting me?" he nodded. "I want you and Marth to do something for me." He raised an eyebrow at me. "It's nothing too important, just…" I bowed my head to make sure he didn't see the tears in my eyes. After all, I didn't want to give away that I thought he was my son. I hugged him and held him in my arms. "Please, when everything is over… go home safely and alive to your family."

He stiffened at my touch just like Marth had when I first hugged her. He melted into it faster then she had. "Thank you… Mother." The last part was in the softest voice I ever heard, making more tears to pour out. "You're Welcome… My Son…" I replied.

He then left with Marth, who nodded to me. I gave a solemn nod in return.

_**~Chrom's POV~**_

As Anna came back to join us, The East-Khan Flavia came up to us. "Well fought! You have my respect. And, perhaps more to the point, you have your alliance. I will provide Ylisse with the soldiers she needs." She said roughly patting me on my back.

I smiled. "Truly? Thank you, East-Khan."

Flavia smirked and gripped my shoulder. "I should thank you! It feels like ages since I've held full power. Come, my new friends! Tonight, we celebrate!" She then ran off.

"Bah! Any excuse for a party and Flavia jumps on it..."

We turned to see a tall, dark skinned man with an eye patch over his left eye and a swordsman with black spiky hair and a black face.

"I'm sorry, have we met?" I asked. "I'm Basilio, the West-Khan you so rudely removed from power!" he laughed. "You're handy with a sword, boy. I thought for sure I'd picked the stronger man."

That peaked my interest. "What do you know about him?"

"You mean that "Marth"?" I nodded. "Bah! He's just some sellsword with delusions of grandeur. All I know is that he turned up one eve and knocked my old champion flat. It was love at first sight, and I'm generally too old for such things! Baha! Anyway, he's gone now. Up and fled the moment the tournament ended."

"And the other?"

"He and Marth are obviously friends. I bandaged him up after I nicked him pretty badly. His name is Ike." Anna said. I looked over at her and saw her eyes were a little red and there were tear tracks on her cheeks. "Why do you look like you've been crying?" I asked.

She wiped the rest of her tears away. "He reminds me of my brother back home."

Lissa sighed and her eyes filled with sparkles. "Marth's so dark and mysterious..."

Robin snickered. "Sounds like Marth's got at least one fan..."

"Well, I mean, c'mon... He IS sort of dreamy, isn't he?"

I rolled my eyes. "And YOU'RE sort of dreaming!" _And besides, you're too good for him little Lissa._

She scowled. "Lighten up, Big Brother. I was just kidding."

"Milord? Milady? If this fascinating discussion is over, we'd best return home. The Exalt will want this news of our new alliance immediately." Frederick said before I could retort.

"Right as always Frederick." And we all began to make our way out of the Arena.

"Hold, boy." The West-Khan said. "Before you go, I have a little present for you."

He motioned for the other man to come forward. "This is Lon'qu, my former champion. Not much for talking, mind you, but he's peerless with a sword. As good as Marth, in my mind. To be honest, I can't figure out how Marth bested him so quickly."

Lissa's became wide eyed. "Marth beat him? But he looks so big and strong..." Before Lissa approached him, Anna held her back. "Huh? What is it Anna? Something wrong?"

She shook her head. "No Lissa, it just… I know the name of Lon'qu. He's a very famous swordsman here in Ferox, but is not very comfortable around women. Still it is an honor to meet him." She inclined her head to him.

Lon'qu's eyes widened as he looked at Anna. "T-Thank you."

"Nonetheless, he is capable." Basilio said. "Perhaps he even has the makings of a khan. Consider him West Ferox's contribution to the Ylissean cause."

I looked at Basilio. "You're certain about this?"

He just nodded. "Yes, yes. He's your man now."

I turned to our new swordsman. "And Lon'qu? You have no objections?"

Lon'qu shook his head. "He gives orders. I stab people. I think our roles are clear."

After a pause and a couple of raised eyebrows I agreed. "...All right then. Welcome aboard."


End file.
